The present invention relates to a convertible top comprising a flexible window pane.
Several, partially contradictory demands are made on flexible window panes of motor vehicles. On the one hand, such window panes, which are made of plastic, must have good visual characteristics in order to ensure a clear and undistorted view. However, they must also be sufficiently stiff so that, when the top is closed, they assume a shape that, if possible, has no waves. On the other hand, the window panes must be sufficiently flexible so that they can go along in the folding operation of the top when the top is opened up, without suffering any buckling or permanent deformations.
The flexible window panes made of plastic (such as plasticized PVC) which are currently used in series-produced convertibles meet the requirements with respect to visual characteristics and elasticity. However, a disadvantage of these flexible window panes is that they are extremely susceptible to scratching. Thus, according to the operating instructions of vehicle manufacturers, convertibles with a flexible window pane must be not driven through automatic car wash installations because the brushes of the car wash installations will scratch the window panes. If the vehicle is nevertheless driven through an automatic car wash installation, a replacement or exchange of the flexible window pane will be necessary after several washing operations, which results in repair shop time and relatively high costs.
By contrast, the fabric covering of the top survives repeated drives through a car wash installation without any problems.
An object of the invention is to provide a convertible top that has a flexible window pane such that the vehicle can be driven through an automatic car wash installation without any scratching of the flexible window pane.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a convertible top with a flexible window pane made of plastic having an exterior side, and a protective cover for covering the flexible window pane on the exterior side of the flexible window pane.
Some of the advantages achieved by the invention are that, by means of the mounting of a protective cover on the flexible window pane which had previously been cleaned manually, it becomes possible to drive through an automatic car wash installation for the cleaning of the whole vehicle without any scratching of the flexible window pane by the washing brushes. As a result, the high costs associated with the replacement of the flexible window pane are avoided. The removable protective cover which is placed onto the exterior side of the window pane can be manufactured in a simple and low-cost manner and can be rapidly mounted and dismounted on the vehicle.
Since certain embodiments of the invention have a multi-part foldable construction, it requires little storage space in the vehicle. The quick-closing devices (snap fastener, Velcro fastener, or zipper) permit a mounting/dismounting of the protective cover which is simple and appropriate with respect to its function.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.